Simplicity
by Shyfighter
Summary: Monica chose Richard. Will she ever see Chandler again? Slight suicidal themes.
1. Falling

_What if Monica had chosen Richard instead of Chandler? Basically what it says in the synopsis. This is a little different from my other fics. Suicidal themes. Please read and review._

She was there. Standing there. On a cliff by the sea. Ready to jump, to go. Ready until she saw him. Him. The man who had hurt her. The man who had said he loved her but had left her. Why? He stood there. Stood there laughing at a long lost memory, from happier times. The days when they were truly happy. Those happy days had been lost when she had become Monica Burke. He came home late. Beat her when dinner was late. Told her to keep away from her friends. He hurt her, got drunk, slept with other women. He had hurt her like no-one ever had. He was a bastard, and yet somehow. Just somehow. She still loved him. Deep inside. The pain was too much; she had to jump before it was too late. She braced herself and closed her eyes. Whispering one last silent prayer she jumped..

~.~

He missed her. Why had she chosen him? That man who had hurt her had stolen her away again. Never again would she be his. They had been so close. Their life had been perfect, so uncomplicated. He laughed at the simplicity of their relationship. How they had never thought their future could be so hard. How were they so naive? Even their names sounded better together. Monica and Chandler. Chandler and Monica. Not Richard and Monica. Or Monica and Richard. Monica Bing. They could have had such an amazing life. And yet it was all lost. Lost in the blink of an eye. He could see it now. Monica had never truly trusted him. Always. Always was there a soft spot for him. Richard. That big old tree. He had never gotten an invitation to their wedding. All he knew was that Monica had gone and was no longer Monica Geller, but Monica Burke.

Chandler hated how he had been so stupid. Why hadn't he gone after her? Why had he let her go? Now, because of him he had lost the greatest thing that had ever happened to him. Where was she? He needed to see her. He took one last look at the faded old picture of the two of them together and kissed her blurred face. He shook his head and swallowed the last pill, passing out almost instantly..

_Tell me what you think! Too sad? Should I stop or continue?_


	2. Lost

_If you all are wondering I was listening to Jar of Hearts and this idea for a fanfic popped into my head. You know, before I started writing fanfiction I used to just read it and never review it. Only when I actually started writing it did I realise how much a review means. It gives the author the support to carry on writing it. Please please review or else no-one will want to write anymore. Thanks._

"Oh my God!" Rachel exclaimed as she and Ross unlocked Chandler's apartment. He was lying on the floor by the fridge, an old picture of him and Monica clasped in his hand and an empty box of pills strewn on the floor beside him. They rushed over. "Did he swallow the whole bottle?" Rachel felt tears pricking her eyes. She knew he'd never been able to get over Monica but she'd thought that time at least would have healed his heart. It had been four years since, since.. Since she'd gone.

Ross felt tears pricking his eyes too. How could she have done this to him? He loved his little sister but she'd just taken off like that and next thing they knew she was Monica Burke. She'd hurt him so bad. Chandler's heart had never fully healed. Wiping his eyes, he picked up the phone and dialled 999. The next thing they knew they were at the hospital.

A doctor was telling them that Chandler would need to spend a couple of weeks in hospital and then he'd need to see a psychiatrist. Chandler didn't recover quickly and a couple of weeks turned into a couple of months till he'd finally got better. He saw a psychiatrist once a week and Rachel and Ross started to see the old Chandler drifting slowly back to them. The couple didn't want to tell Phoebe as her and Mike were on their honeymoon and Joey, well Joey was in LA. He'd wanted so badly to stay with Chandler but the rest of the group (minus Monica) had persuaded him to take up his life-long dream and become a full time actor in LA.

Chandler, for his part was still trying to get his head around the last few years. It had all been too much for him. He was going to propose to Monica but she had left. He would always love her but he knew that if she ever came back he wouldn't be able to trust her. Not in this lifetime anyway. Right now however, he was seeing an amazing girl called Danielle. Dani was beautiful, but Chandler felt that no-one, not in his eyes could be more beautiful than Monica. She was funny but not as funny as Monica. He had a good time with her, but he could have had a better time with Monica.

"Chandler," Rachel told him sternly," stop comparing her to Monica," it had been the first time since Monica had left that they'd said her name aloud. "You deserve more than Mon, Chandler. Please give her a chance."

"It wasn't Mon's fault," Chandler replied gruffly. "It was mine. All mine. Me and my stupid commitment problems. I should have known she didn't trust me, should have known she'd leave me. Maybe my love life is MEANT to be non-existent."

Rachel stared at Chandler slightly alarmed but her expression softened when she saw him break down again. She knew her best friend had done what she had always wanted but God damn it did she hate her for it! How could she leave him? She hugged Chandler for what seemed like decades and the two jumped apart when the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Rachel asked.

"It's me, Richard."

"Oh," Rachel put it on speakerphone so Chandler could hear too. "What do you want?"

"Put Monica on the phone," he said sternly.

"Monica isn't here..?" Rachel replied, confusedly. "Is she not with you?"

Richard swore loudly through the microphone," Where the fuck is she?" he hung up.

Rachel and Chandler looked at each other and tried to ring him back but with no luck, he didn't have a caller ID. They knew that Monica and Richard lived in Long Island and Chandler, Ross and Rachel were soon on their way there. They needed to know what had happened to their 'friend', if they could call her that anymore. She hadn't acted like a friend. She had ditched them, never even bothering to call. Just leaving them. Some friend.

When they arrived at their hotel and had checked in they were looking up the Burkes. Chandler knew they had a beach house because about ten years ago (when Monica had been their friend) Monica had told him that her and Richard would live in a beach house round Long Beach. In fact, as they were walking there, they saw who else but Richard. He walked up to them and asked them what they were doing here.

"We came to look for our friend! You apparently have lost her!" Rachel retorted.

"Friend? You haven't seen her in years!"

"For your information, she's my sister. I have a right to know where she is!"

Just as Richard was about to reply his phone started to ring. He picked it up, still glaring at Ross.

"Hello, yes it's Richard Burke."

Some muffled noises come from the receiver.

"Monica's in hospital? Yes I'm on my way," Richard spat down the receiver, rushing off to a silver Volvo parked nearby.

"What is up with him and why is Monica in hospital?" Chandler felt his cheeks redden in frustration. The other two shrugged and ran up to catch a cab to head to the hospital, closely following Richards car.

_Please review :)_


	3. Someone Who Loves Her

_By the way, I don't exactly hate Richard, I mean I love his character and Tom Selleck is awesome, it's just that I think that Monica and Chandler are meant to be together!_

_Wow! I need to learn how to use fanfiction! Haha :) Thanks Cindyy, I didn't know I had blocked unsigned reviews! Please review (I've unblocked unsigned reviews now so there's no excuse!)_

When they had arrived at the hospital, panting to keep up with Richard (he was faster than he looked!) they sighed, realising that the only person that would be able to see Monica was Ross as he was the only one related to her. Richard, for his part was trying to force the doctor to get rid of them. His plan didn't succeed as Ross after all was her brother. Monica's condition was not looking good. Apparently she had jumped off a cliff (from depression) and she had nearly died. If a life-guard had not seen her fall off the cliff then she would probably be dead.

Instead, she had suffered from some fatal injuries. Her skull was fractured and she had smashed a few ribs, causing a puncture to her right rib. The doctor said that she had been extremely lucky as she had not punctured her left rib as it was right next to her heart. As well as all of this she had broken her left leg and she had a cut along her arm. She would spend at least the next couple of months in hospital, recovering. Chandler blamed himself for Monica's accident. If only he'd gone after her sooner or if only he hadn't been so stupid in the first place Monica wouldn't be in this state! Ross blamed himself, he should have been there to protect her, what kind of brother had he been? Rachel was in such a state that she didn't have time to blame anyone. She had been crying for what seemed like centuries. Chandler, beside her was too shocked to cry. He simply stared into space.

They didn't see Richard for the next few weeks, he was always beside Monica. They came to the hospital everyday; to see how Monica was coping but the doctors would not let them stay overnight so they slept at their hotel. After the first week Monica was showing signs of boredom. She didn't move but she did moan in her sleep. She didn't speak to anyone, not even Richard who was starting to get frustrated with her. After a few days however, she did something that startled the three of them. Ross, Rachel and Chandler were in the room (after pleading and pleading the doctor had let them in, much to Richard's annoyance) when she mumbled something, not incoherently but quite quiet. It was however, distinguishable as 'Chandler.'

Chandler jumped and stared at Monica, as did the other three. Had they heard her correctly? Again, a soft moan, 'Chandler.' Ross looked first at Chandler, then his sister. Why would Monica say her ex-boyfriends name? Was she not in love with Richard? Did she not marry Richard? Was she not Monica BURKE? The three looked once again at Monica and saw that she had supposedly fallen back asleep. What was going on? Had she fallen out with Richard? He did seem a lot meaner than the Richard they used to know. And why, in the first place had Monica jumped, been pushed or fallen off a cliff? Something was terribly wrong and they were aching to know what it was. They had to ask Richard, whether he wanted to be asked or not!

This was their friend Monica after all. Monica wasn't weak. She was strong, the one who could do anything, the one who could fight anyone, the one who'd held their group together – that was until she'd gone. Like it or not, she was sill their friend, she was in pain and they needed to help her before it was too late.

~.~

The next time they saw Richard Ross went up to him and confronted him. "What's wrong with Monica?"

"You heard the doctor; he's got a broken rib, fractured skull..." Richard counted Monica's injuries on his fingers.

"You know what I mean!" Ross scoffed," Why did she jump off that cliff in the first place?"

"Oh well, you can't expect me to know, I'm at work all day!"

Ross stared at Richard, disbelievingly. "Are you two okay?"

"We're fine," lied Richard, avoiding eye contact," she's just got her issues and I've got mine. Nothing a friendly discussion won't sort out," he continued light-heartedly.

"Oh my God! I do not believe you! She jumped off a fucking cliff! 'Nothing a friendly discussion won't sort out'?" Ross imitated Richard. "How can you be so selfish?"

"Selfish? Me! Oh yeah, I'm not the one who abandoned her friends, I'm not the one who worried everyone sick by jumping off a cliff!"

"Okay, first of all she only left us for you! You clearly don't deserve her man! What you are doing is so not cool! And second of all, you wanna know why she jumped off a cliff? Well why don't you think about it, huh? Spare her a second thought? You know, SHE JUMPED OFF A CLIFF BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Dude, what is wrong?" Richard stared around shrugging at the people who were staring at them.

"OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE MARRIED YOU!" Ross stormed off angrily. After telling Rachel and Chandler what Richard had said all three of them agreed. Monica had clearly jumped off because of Richard. She deserved way better. Someone who would listen to her problems. Someone who would hold her tight and calm her. Basically someone who would love her the way she deserved to be loved. _Basically someone like Chandler._

_Review! It means so much!_


	4. I'm Sorry

After Monica's operation the next day, Chandler, Ross and Rachel decided to talk to Monica to see what was happening. Their friend was becoming so distant and they needed to bring her back before she was gone for good. Their group had fallen apart when she'd left. Joey had moved to LA, Phoebe had met Mike and the two lived in Virginia so they only saw her at Christmas. Ross and Rachel had stayed in Manhattan but they now had a house and Chandler? Well Chandler lived in exactly the same place as he had before. Apartment 20.

Anyway, the three of them waited beside Monica's bed, searching for some kind of movement. Chandler stared wistfully at her. She was so beautiful, she could have been his. She would have been his. But now? Now it'd take years to build up that bond. 10 years of friendship, 2 years of love and she'd left. (_I just made up those numbers, so don't rant about it if they don't make sense!) _He'd thought she knew him. Knew that he'd never, ever leave her. He'd always be there for her, even if she wasn't. But the worst part was that deep inside; he'd never stop loving her. There was too much love in his heart to ever hate her. And those years he'd known her? He'd never regret them. Not knowing those were the happiest years in his life. Happiest years he'd ever have in his life. She was just such an amazing woman. How could anyone ever regret knowing her?

Ross gazed sadly at his sister. What had she become? A limp, frail figure lying on a hospital bed. No longer that freakishly strong woman he'd once known. Now his sister was the one that was weak. She was the one that needed to be cared for, not the one caring. But there was so much love in her. How could she ever fall for someone like Richard? That bastard had hurt her bad. So bad that they might never get the old Monica back. Just this new, more weak and sad woman. A completely different woman than they had known.

Rachel could not look at her friend. How could she have become this? Tubes from a large oxygen pipe covered her face. Rachel simply cried. I had been so hard to see Monica go, without even a goodbye. She cried on Ross's shoulder who pulled her into a gentle hug, kissing her forehead.

Chandler suddenly realised how alone her felt. He had broken up with Dani before he'd left. He knew it was never gonna work out, not when he was still so hung up over Monica. Dani had been amazing but would never be able to be as amazing as Monica. Then it hit him, no-one would ever be as amazing as Mon. Rachel, of course was angry at him for breaking up with Dani but she knew that it was for the best. Though it pained her to see her friend in pain, she knew that Chandler would always love Monica with all of his heart.

~.~

Suddenly, Monica's eyes fluttered open. Where was she? All she could see was white, really, really clean white. She smiled at thought of clean and blinked, looking around. She apparently was in a hospital room. She felt her heart pound as she looked to the left and saw them. Ross, Rachel and Chandler. Chandler. Her eyes lingered on Chandler for longer than the others. He looked so sad and so different. He was thinner to the Chandler she had known, in fact all of them were thinner but Chandler? He had a greyish tinge to his cheeks and looked as if he had not shaved for a while. His eyes seemed to sparkle less but somehow, just somehow he still looked adorable. His sandy brown hair still stuck up just the same as before but Monica knew everything was different.

Nothing would ever be the same as before and... And it was all her fault. All her fault. Why had she chosen Richard over Chandler? Chandler was loyal and caring and actually loved her. He would never, ever hurt her. Richard was loyal and caring at first but then he'd become more aggressive. She remembered painfully being beaten, over and over again and then... And then he'd hurt her worse than anyone had before. He'd raped her. She would never be able to trust Richard again but Chandler? She'd always trust him. The only thing was that she'd hurt Chandler bad. She'd killed him by running off. He would never be able to trust her again.

It struck her. She'd hurt him as bad as Richard had hurt her. She was just like Richard when she thought about it. How? How could she have been so awful? No wonder Chandler wasn't smiling In fact, he seemed gloomier than before. He must have seen me looking at him, she thought sadly. Ross nodded towards Chandler and he and Rachel left, without saying a word, leaving them alone.

"Chandler..." Monica whispered.

He looked up at his name but didn't respond. His eyes were full of hurt and anger.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Mon," tears now filled his eyes," I tried, I tried so hard to hate you but I love you too much."

"Chandler..." she whispered again.

"Mon, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here. Richard will want to know you've woken up." He made to leave.

"Chandler, wait."

"What?"

"I love you. I'm sorry. I know nothing will ever happen between us again. I've messed it up and I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," he whispered simply and left, shutting the door slowly.


	5. One Day

Monica was left in stunned silence as her heart pounded. Why? Why had she messed up the only good thing that had ever happened in her life? She looked up and smiled sadly as Richard came in. He looked angry and well, if they were at home Monica knew what would happen. In fact, she knew what she needed to do.

"Monica. What the fuck were you thinking? You little bitch! If you ever try that again then you're dead. Now kiss me!" Richard sneered maliciously.

"No."

"Excuse me? I said kiss me!"

"No. It's over Richard. I'm filing for a divorce. If you don't go along with this then I'm pulling a court case against you. I'm sick of this," she cried," I'm sick of feeling like shit. I'm sick of being hurt, time and time again. I'm leaving you. I thought you loved me but, you never did."

"Fuck you," Richard slammed the door and told her he would bring the papers the next day. Monica cried and cried. She hurt so bad, not just physically but emotionally. She had no-one. Her parents hated her, her friends would never want to see her again and she had just lost Richard. She needed a friend right now. She needed Rach. Monica sobbed until she could sob no more and fell into a restless sleep. She dreamt of what her life with Chandler would have been like.

They would have had a boy, twin girls and another boy. Their house would be just outside the city in the suburbs where their kids could learn to ride their bikes. They would have had a cat with a little bell so when it ran though the kitty door they would hear it and they would have had a room upstairs where Joey would have grown old. Their life would have been the closest thing to heaven on earth but that chance was lost. Mon didn't have Chandler, she didn't have friends anymore and she didn't even have Richard anymore.

She woke up and felt her heart sink as she remembered the dream. Soon, Rachel came in and Monica felt it was just like old times as she cried in her friend's arms. She told Rach what had happened and the two friends cried in each other's arms. Rachel felt stricken. How could anyone hurt Monica so bad? She knew that Mon had hurt Chandler but she had never known Monica had been hurt as well. Rachel agreed to come to Monica everyday and they departed in tears.

Ross found Rachel in tears and felt his heart stop when Rachel told him how Richard had been treating her.

"I'm gonna hunt down that bastard and kick his fucking ass!" Ross swore but Rachel stopped him, saying that it would only make matters worse. Chandlers reaction was even worse when he found out. He didn't shout, he didn't cry, in fact he didn't do anything. He just stared into space, thinking. He would never have hurt Monica like that. He loved her, he still did but he knew that they could never be together. He knew that she needed a friend right now and he knew that he would have to step up to her. Only as a friend but he had to look after her.

After lunch, Chandler tiptoed into Monica's room and was surprised to find her awake.

"Chandler?"

"Rach told me what he did Mon. I'm so, so sorry."

"Why are you sorry? It wasn't your fault."

"I know, I'm just sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry I never went after you. I still love you Monica, I always will but I just don't think we could ever be together."

Monica nodded, glumly as she felt Chandler's arms pull her into a hug.

"I'm here as a friend. I need to look after you and put you back on the right track. As soon as you're better I'll take you back to Manhattan. You need to be with someone who'll look after you. I'll look after you Mon. I promise I'll never let you go again, not without knowing you're safe. I promise, I'll always be there for you. No matter what remember, we promised we'd always be friends and I don't wanna break that pact. Not now, not ever!" Chandler kissed Monica's head and she nodded.

"I know." Just friends, she thought sadly. She knew that he was trying his best but she also knew that things between them would never be the same as before, because of her. They hugged and Chandler made to leave.

"Promise you'll get some sleep Mon?"

She nodded," Thanks Chandler, I love you," she gasped slowly. It had come out accidentally.

"I love you too Mon," Chandler felt his cheeks redden slowly. He didn't think. He ran straight towards her and kissed her softly. They kissed again, this time longer and Chandler pulled her into a close embrace. Then, realising what he'd done he broke apart from her and stared at the ground. "I'm sorry Mon, I want so bad for us to be together and maybe one day it'll work out but until then I'll always love you. I just needed that last kiss. I love you always Monica."

Monica stared at his figure running out of the door. It had hurt. That last kiss had hurt badly but she knew that there was still something between them. She knew that Chandler was frightened of getting hurt again and she didn't blame him but she wished that he could trust her. She'd missed the feel of his lips against her. She missed the way he held her close and that loving look in his eyes. She missed feeling loved properly. But most of all, she missed _him. _One day, maybe one day it would work out. 'Cause she knew that they were meant to be together now. And she knew that he knew too. Maybe one day.

_Sorry about the language! Please review ;)_


	6. Why?

_Okay so I've been thinking about this chapter a lot lately (instead of revising) and I really hope this chapter is satisfying! Please, please review! I would like to think Veridissima for reviewing my chapters and also nno1ann – It means a lot that you like it._

**1 and a half months later – Manhattan**

Chandler, Ross, Rachel and Monica had just got into a taxi after their flight back to New York. Monica had been anticipating coming home for a while. This was her true home, where she'd lived for so many years and she had of course missed it! When they arrived at their apartments Ross and Rachel bade them goodbye as they were staying in the taxi to go home. Chandler and Monica both felt uncomfortable around each other and Rachel had offered for Monica to stay in their spare room but Chandler had insisted that she stay with him. He didn't want anything to happen to her ever again. Although he trusted Ross and Rachel he would much rather she stayed with him!

Monica felt her heart beat as she stepped into her old apartment. It was exactly the same, the kitchen, the couches, the T.V. – they were all the same.

"So here we are, Apartment 20. Home sweet home." Chandler attempted to make conversation. "So um I thought you could sleep in my room – unless you don't want to, and I could sleep on the couch?"

"Oh Chandler, you really don't have to do that! I can sleep on the couch!"

"No no, I couldn't Mon! You need to recover and you are after all the lady! What kind of man would I be if I let you sleep on the couch? So yeah, you can go and unpack; I'll just go get you a towel." He turned around and Monica tip-toed to her old room.

She felt tears spring to her eyes as she opened the door and stepped inside. It too had been left exactly the same. She bit her lip when she saw an old picture of the two of them propped up on Chandlers table. It was true, after all. He'd never gotten over her. She unzipped her suitcase and opened a chest of drawers. Inside the drawer was a single, square shaped box. She pulled it out and gently opened it. Inside was the most beautiful ring ever, It was silver and diamond encrusted and on the inside was engraved 'You're mine forever, Monica.' She burst into tears and jumped when Chandler came in. His face whitened when he saw what she was holding.

He swiftly picked up the pictures of the two of them and grabbed the ring box. "I'm so sorry Monica, I didn't mean for you to see them," he whispered. "If you'd rather stay with Ross and Rachel I'd understand."

Monica shook her head slowly and wiped her eyes," No-no, I'd much rather stay with you. I'm so sorry, I was so thoughtless. I should never have let you go, I never wanted you to get hurt. I thought it was what you wanted too..."

"What? Mon, you knew I never wanted that, didn't you?"

"Well... not really. I thought you would run away and that you'd never get married or anything like that..."

Chandler shook his head and kissed her on the cheek," I never thought I would get married, let alone have a relationship with someone amazing like you. I never stopped loving you Mon. In my heart, you'll always be mine."

Monica hugged him as she cried and kissed his cheek," Why did I ever let you go Chandler? I'm so sorry." She broke apart and Chandler nodded, leaving her to unpack.

A few hours later after dinner the pair were sat on the couch watching a movie. Monica was asleep and had her head on Chandlers lap. Chandler closed his eyes. He had missed this so much. The way she and him had been so in love. The way he'd felt happy. He missed her. He needed her. But he couldn't trust her, could he? But then, she hadn't known what to think back then. It was his fault so maybe he could trust her. He shifted and Monica jerked awake. She looked up at Chandler and smiled.

God did he miss that smile. That perfect, beautiful smile. He couldn't take it anymore. She moved and sat on his lap. God damn it! Why was she running her hands through his hair? Why was she massaging his shoulders? Why was she looking at him the way she used too? Why was she leaning in? Why was he leaning in? Why were they kissing?

It felt too right to be wrong. They were kissing passionately. He lifted her up into the bedroom, still kissing her. What were they doing? Why? Why? Why did this feel so right?

~/~

Monica and Chandler awoke the following morning in Chandler's bed. Chandler awoke first and gasped as he remembered what he'd done. How could he have been so stupid? He had fallen for her again! He knew that he was beginning to trust her again. What if she hurt him again? Would their relationship survive? Wouldn't it be better just to stay friends?

Oh my God! What should they do? At that moment Monica awoke and just as Chandler was about to voice these concerns she leaned in and kissed him again, dragging him back down. He was falling again. He was falling completely and uncontrollably in love with her once again. But the question was, was Monica playing him?

_Review!_


	7. Before

Monica smiled to herself as she woke up. She was beside Chandler, her true love. God she had missed him. Her life was finally coming back around. She had her friends back, her life back, but most importantly, she had Chandler back. She hugged Chandler closely and kissed his cheek. He groaned and turned over to face her.

"Monica?" he said groggily, "What are you doing in my bed?" Then he remembered," Oh my God did we? How many times? Oh my God!"

Monica laughed at Chandler's expression and kissed him softly.

"Mon.." Chandler started weakly," we can't. We shouldn't! This isn't right. I don't know if I could ever go back to where we were before. I don't know if I can trust you anymore. You're like a completely different person. I've err... gotta go." Chandler sprang out of bed and dashed out of his bedroom.

"Chandler?" Monica called after him, realising how much she had _really_ hurt him. She slipped out of Chandlers bed and blushed crimson when she realised she was wearing nothing. She sighed softly to herself as she realised the only thing that hadn't been torn apart in their passion was Chandler's shirt. She put it on, loving its scent and softness. Shivering slightly she tiptoed out of the room only to find Chandler making coffee. He looked around at her but didn't say anything.

Monica sighed softly and told him she was going for a shower. She closed her eyes as she felt warm water cascade down her body. Silent tears flowed down her face and she suddenly realised how alone she felt. She pushed this thought out of her mind and proceeded to wash.

Chandler closed his eyes as he heard her. She was singing ever so softly, like an angel. Her voice was so beautiful and calm. Hs heart ached so badly. It ached for Monica. Hid heart told him to go after her again but his brain told him to suppress. He couldn't take being hurt again, it would kill him. Damn it, he thought to himself. His heart was telling him stupid brain, if I get hurt again, I get hurt. There's nothing I can do about that. If I ever let her go again I'll regret it. And then his brain, you have to let her go. It's for the best. She's not worth it.

Chandler groaned in frustration and looked at the bathroom door. Monica had just come out of it, wrapped in a towel. He wanted to rip the towel off her and make sweet love to her but he knew he just couldn't. And yet she simply stood there. Basically naked, her wet, dark hair making her even more desirable. Chandler nearly ran to her but he stood his ground. "So lunch will be ready soon." Monica nodded and went to get changed.

She pulled on her black denim jeans and a comfy, long black cardigan. She tried brushing her knotty hair but gave up after a few tries. She carefully clasped a heart shaped silver locket (Chandler had given it to her) and sighed. After lunch Chandler said they could go and visit Ross and Rachel. She nodded at his attempt to make conversation without really listening. Chandler and her got a taxi to Ross and Rachel's house and found that they had some news for them.

"Mon, Chandler, we're pregnant!" Ross practically glowed.

"Well, I don't know about we..." Rachel said, jokingly.

They ended up staying for dinner and soon Monica and Chandler were on their way home. They arrived at Chandler's apartment to find an envelope addressed to 'Monica Burke.' It was the divorce papers from Richard. She took a deep breath and signed it. Then she broke down. She was single again. She was getting old, what if she never found anyone? What if she never found her prince, what if she never got her dreams? She would never have kids, she grow old by herself. She had so nearly gotten all of those things. Why had she ever let Chandler go?

Chandler comforted her all night, rocking her in his arms, being the shoulder for her to cry on until she finally drifted off to sleep. Chandler kissed her cheek softly," Sweet dreams, sweetheart." He sat down on the couch and felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He needed her and she needed him. So why couldn't they be together? That was when he decided. He decided that he didn't care if it ripped him apart, if it tore him to pieces. He needed her way too much.

He had to give her another chance, even if it killed him. He was doing it for them, for her. He had to. So, smiling at the plan forming in his mind, he too drifted off to sleep. They would be together forever. He had, after all promised to himself that he couldn't let her get away twice. She meant way too much to him. They were meant to be together, he knew it. He didn't know how, he just knew it. It would all work out for them some day. It just had too.

_Sorry, kind of short... Now you just hit that review button down there!_


	8. Perfect

_That's right, another update! Lucky you ;)_

Monica awoke the next morning and stretched, slipping out of bed. She pulled on her crimson red, silky dressing gown and stepped out of Chandler's room. She smiled when she saw Chandler lying on the couch, fast asleep. She started to make some pancakes and soon Chandler was up. He seemed more cheerful today. Maybe the sleep helped, thought Monica as she flipped the pancakes into the air. Something was definitely different. Chandler had started cracking some of his famous sarcastic jokes, (for the first time since Monica had left him), he seemed truly happy.

Grinning widely he said," So Mon, I was doing some thinking last night and well, I've really missed you. Mainly your cooking," he quipped.

Monica raised her eyebrows at him.

"Just kidding," he laughed. "So well, I was wondering if... I don't know how to put it. If you maybe wanted to give us," he gestured between the two of them," another shot. And if it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out. I'd never forgive myself if I let you go twice..." he stopped when he saw her shivering.

He hugged her softly," I know it's hard for you to let Richard go and well, if you don't want to give us another chance I'd understand," Chandler said seriously.

Monica bit her lip," I would love for us to have another try but... I just think it's gonna take a while for me to get over Richard. But I would love to be more than friends with you."

Chandler nodded, wiping the tears off her cheeks before pulling her into another hug. "Take as long as you want Mon. I'm always gonna be here."

Monica nodded and kissed his cheek before glancing back at her pancakes. "Damn it!" she swore as she realised they were burning. Laughing, Chandler sat her down and proceeded to make the pancakes himself, starting afresh.

Chandler smiled to himself; somehow he knew that his life was back on track. He knew that Monica would never hurt him again; he could see the remorse in her eyes every time he looked at her. She did regret leaving him and knew she would never let him go again. She loved him far too much anyway. She just hadn't been sure before. (_That rhymes! Haha, sorry to interrupt..)_

_1 and a Half Years Later_

"And give it up for the happy couple. To the Bings!" Ross shouted as Monica and Chandler were covered in confetti.

They were married. Life just couldn't get any better. Monica was pregnant and they would be parents in nine months. Their life had changed so much in the last couple of years. Of course, they had started out slowly, just as friends, then they had gone on a few dates before finally becoming boyfriend and girlfriend.

Chandler had proposed on holiday and in a week's time the couple would be going to Paris for their honeymoon. Yep, life was just about as sweet as it could be. Absolutely, positively perfect.

_THE END! Review, it'll make my day :)_


End file.
